Ghosts
by Ayahne
Summary: Steve n'est pas vraiment celui que l'on croit. Steve n'a pas vraiment le passé que l'on croit.  Slash soft.
1. Claire

Penché sur son cadavre, Steven grimaçait. Il guetta ses amis ; personne ne le faisait attention à lui. Il pouvait enfin faire quelque chose contre la gêneuse penchée sur son épaule.

_Dis... Claire! Tu veux pas arrêter de me tourner autour? fit-il, mi-agacé mi-amusé.

_Oh! Pardon! s'empourpra-t-elle, C'est juste qu'après un mois d'errance, je me demandais à quoi pouvait ressembler mon corps...

_J'ai pas honte de te dire qu'il pourrit allègrement. sourit Steve.

_Alors je suis vraiment morte... murmura-t-elle.

_Oh, Claire. En doutais-tu? l'interroge-t-il.

Elle soupira.

_Non, plus vraiment. Je me rappelle bien de ma mort, désormais. Un bête accident dont est responsable Dimitri, mon chef. Heureusement que Luke est toujours vivant ; cela me désole que mon futur enfant m'accompagne dans la mort.

D'un geste distrait, elle passe une main sur son ventre rond.

Il secoue la tête et refuse de s'attarder la dessus.

_Donc pas de bombe terroriste. Chouette, je vais profiter de mon week-end avec Evangéline.

_Tant mieux pour toi! rit-elle.

Ils s'interrompirent ; Hershel, le mari de Claire, et Luke, leur fils, venaient d'arriver, en pleurs. Effondrés sur le cadavre de Claire, il eut du mal à les contrôler et les en détacher. Il confia Luke à un agent qui passait dans le coin, et prit Hershel à part.

_Ne vous enfoncez pas dans votre chagrin, lui dit-il. Votre fils à besoin de vous... Même si vôtre avenir est sombre, Il s'éclairera forcément à un moment ou à un autre! Claire peut encore vivre à travers vous. Vivez chaque minute, chaque seconde deux fois plus intensément que si elle était à vos côtés. Vivez pour elle, et...

Il désigna son fils.

_Et vivez pour lui.

Hershel releva la tête, bafouilla "merci" et s'en alla au côtés de son fils.

Steve sourit. Il regarda le fantôme de Claire s'évaporer dans le ciel et se parer des ailes habituelles de l'ange. D'un sourire éblouissant, elle lui adressa un "Merci de tout coeur pour ce dernier mois passé en ta compagnie. Merci de m'envoyer aux cieux"

Après un dernier signe de main, il se dirigea vers un policier quand une ombre immense, recouvrit le ciel. Tous se tournèrent vers lui qui se trouvait à l'épicentre de la sombre brume. Danny, Kono et Chin-Hô voulurent se diriger vers lui mais ils étaient immobilisés. Le visage vers Steven qui, lui, paraissait serin. Les larmes dégoulinaient sur son beau visage.

_Déjà... Dis à Evangéline que je l'aime, Danno. Je l'aime et je t'...

Il disparut, aspiré par le nuage.

* * *

><p><em>Merci à tous d'avoir lu nous espérons que vous aurez apprécié. La magnifique image qui illustre cette fic est réalisée par Bijin Sakura que nous remercions pour sa rapidité d'exécution et pour avoir accepté de le réaliser. Merci encore!<em>

_Aya, Ena et Théa _


	2. Evangéline

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que, malheureusement, je suis mort. C'est dommage, et surtout pour moi. Mais bon! Danno vas enfin pouvoir retourner à des méthodes de flics plus traditionnelles, ce qu'il souhaitait depuis longtemps. Avant toute chose, Kono, s'il-te-plait, va chercher Evangéline. Elle à le droit de savoir pour moi._

_Kono? Qui est c'est Evangéline? questionna, fatigué, son cousin.

_Je suppose, persifla Danny, complètement abruti par la dizaine de bières qu'il venait de s'enfiler à la suite, que c'est sa deuxième petite copine...

_Danny! Comment oses-tu! s'écria Kono. Il avait rompu avec Catherine depuis plusieurs mois, et Eva n'est pas sa petite copine!

_Attends, cousine, l'interrompit Chin. Comment tu sais ça?

_Je la connais depuis quinze ans et elle ne mérite pas ce que tu dis. Excusez moi, je dois l'appeler, maintenant.

Elle dégaina son téléphone, composa rapidement le numéro et commença à parler à le deuxième sonnerie.

_Allo, ma chérie? C'est Kono. renifla-t-elle.

_...

_Oui, quelqu'un est mort... parti...

_...

_Si, sanglota-t-elle, désespérée par la voix cassée de la jeune fille. Si, il est mort.

_...

_Non, non...Pleure, ça te feras du bien. Excuse toi auprès de Kamina et rejoins nous. Je suis chez lui avec mon cousin et Danny bourré.

_...

_ Non, tante Jenna n'est pas là. Elle est en vacances sur le continent. Elle n'est pas au courant. Je t'en supplie, viens vite.

_...

_Tante Mary Ann ne le sait pas non plus. Je n'arrive pas à la joindre.

_...

_A dans cinq minutes. Je t'aime aussi.

Et elle raccrocha. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et n'en bougea plus. A peine les cinq minutes passées que le bruit d'un trousseau de clés se fit entendre. La jeune fille couru rejoindre et injurier Kono immobile.

_C'est pas vrai! C'est pas vrai, meuglait-elle. Il est pas mort, mon père n'est pas mort, tu mens, tu mens!

Elle hurlait en pleurant, sanglotait en braillant, ses yeux remplis de grosses larmes.

Kono l'entoura de ses bras et elles pleurèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Avec des paroles sans grands sens, Kono parvint à la calmer. Assoupie sur ses genoux, la jeune fille semblait presque paisible.

Chin et Danny, qui avait cuvé, la détaillèrent avec attention. La peau très claire pour une habitante de l'île, elle était assurément plus vieille que Grace. Au moins dix-sept ans, de longs, très longs cheveux noirs ondulés, un visage au traits fins, des yeux totalement magnifiques en amande complétaient un corps très fin mais petit. Ses yeux étaient bleus marine, de la même couleur que ceux de...

_Allez, Eva. Il faut que l'on finisse de lire le testament de ton père, puis tu viendras dormir chez moi, ou ici avec moi.

Bouche bée, les deux hommes virent Kono continuer de lire le testament.

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que, malheureusement, je suis mort. C'est dommage, et surtout pour moi. Mais bon! Danno vas enfin pouvoir retourner à des méthodes de flic plus traditionnelles, ce qu'il souhaitait depuis longtemps. Avant toute chose, Kono, s'il-te-plait, va chercher Evangéline. Elle à le droit de savoir pour moi. Maintenant que c'est fait, il y a plusieurs choses à vous expliquer sur mon passé. J'ai... Je n'ai pas vraiment été franc avec vous. J'en suis désolé, mais il fallait que je protège mon enfant. Je sais que vous pouvez le comprendre. Elle ne devait pas vous connaître, ça l'aurai mise en danger._

_Tout d'abord, comme vous avez du vous en rendre compte, j'ai une fille. Voici Evangéline Amy Kitty McGarreth, Eva pour les intimes. Ma merveilleuse fille à quinze ans cette année. J'ai rencontré sa mère très tôt. Nous nous sommes mariés à vingt ans. Eva est arrivé cette année là. Hisae, sa mère, faisait partie avec Kono de l'équipe gouvernementale secrète. _"Ghost"_..._


	3. Kono

_J'avais commencé à travailler pour le gouvernement à sept ans. Puis quand j'en ai eu douze, Hisae est arrivée. et finalement Kono nous à rejoins. Mais j'entends Chin pester. Quoi? Tu n'y crois pas? Et elle était ou ta cousine, ces années là? En pension non?_

Kono sourit a l'exactitude du testament de Steve et à la tête de son cousin. Qui la regardait un peu comme un alien, mais bon.

_Ghost etait le nom de code de notre unité. Que faisions nous exactement? Comment faire pour entrer dans notre section?_

_Questions qui seront résolues plus tard._

_Nous suivions un entraînement strict. Très strict. Il commençait le jour ou l'on découvrait que l'on avait certains dons. La découverte du mien à été une pure surprise ; Les hommes sont sensé ne pas pouvoir le posséder. Bref. On à découvert mon don à mes trois ans. A partir de ce moment là, ma vie ne pouvait plus être pareille. J'étais, non pas condamné, mais obligé de suivre une voie toute tracée. L'entraînement à rapidement porté ses fruits._

_A quatre ans, je parlais huit langues._

_A cinq, j'avais l'intelligence et la culture moyenne d'un homme de soixante._

_A six, je connaissais une centaine de moyens de tuer quelqu'un en moins de trente secondes._

_A sept ans, j'ai été jugé apte à rentrer dans Ghost. _

_J'étais le plus jeune de la troupe, et nous étions deux. Elisheva était la seconde. Juive, elle m'a appris à maitriser mon don, alors qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, alors qu'elle même le possédait. A cause de sa religion, sans doute. J'ai vite appris, bien appris, et prit le commandement de Ghost à onze ans, après son décès, lorsqu'elle à eut trente-cinq ans. Quand enfin les deux filles m'ont rejoint, la vie à été nettement plus mouvementée. _

_Jusqu'à nos quinze ans, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial. A part ma relation avec Hisa, s'entend. A quinze, j'ai été enlevé et toturé en Israël. J'en ai été libéré à dix huit._

_Il est temps désormais que vous compreniez le don, sa nature, sa spécificité._

_Un humain est composé de 21 paires de chromosomes, plus un chromosome X et un Y. Pour un garçon, s'entend._

_Les dépositaires du don en possèdent une vingt-quatrième paire. Le chromosome G. Il nous permet d'appréhender une chose. La perception des énergies._

_En clair... Je vois le fantômes. Mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Il y a..._

La, le bruit de Danny qui s'étrangle l'interrompit de sa lecture.

_Quoi? l'interrogea-t-elle.

_Il blague. balbutia Danny. Kono, il blague?

Là, elle s'énerva.

_Sur quoi? ironisa-t-elle. Sur le fait qu'il était plus intelligent que ce que vous croyiez? Sur le fait qu'il à commencé à travailler pour l'armée à sept ans? Sur le fait qu'il s'est fait torturer pendant trois ans, choses qu'il m'a raconté dans le détails. Et tu ne veux pas le savoir. Ah, non, je sais! Sur le fait qu'il avait une fille? Tu crois que nous sommes fous, c'est ça? Evangéline, Steve et moi sommes fous?

Et elle leur cracha ;

_Vous nous accablez alors que v_ous ne savez rien_ de l'enfer que nous vivons. Que nous voyons.

Daniel ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour s'excuser, mais elle le coupa immédiatement.

_Tu veux une preuve? Evidemment. Tu es comme les autres. maugréa-t-elle, nauséeuse.

Tout d'un coup, elle lança au vide ;

_...éÑÇ™èïÇØÇ ïKóv... *

Elle les informa d'un air dédaigneux que cela voulait dire qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

L'air se réchauffa soudain, se troubla, puis redevint clair. Evangéline ouvrit un oeil, adressa un sourire et un sgne de main à... rien, et au milieu de la pièce avant de se rendormir, en murmurant un truc en japonais qui ressemblait vaguement à "kaeri, ka-chan" Kono s'adossa à un mur et perplexe, les garçon la contemplèrent.

Doucement, une femme leur apparut. La vingtaine, asiatique, probablement japonaise, la jeune femme semblait totalement concentrée. Elle était grande, fine, et portait un kimono blanc. Ses très longs cheveux noir jais voletaient jusqu'à ses pieds, elle ouvrit lentement deux yeux d'argent.

__Je suis Hisae Shuichi. Je suis l'ex-femme de Steve et Eva est ma fille. fit elle, sereine._

* * *

><p><em>*C'était censé afficher la caractères en japonais... Buh!<em>

_Avis?_


	4. Danniel

_Wow, Clari! Que d'enthousiasme!_

* * *

><p><em>_Je suis Hisae Shuichi. Je suis l'ex-femme de Steve et Eva est ma fille.<em> fit elle, sereine. _Je suis ravie de constater qu'il à refait sa vie. Avec vous qui plus est. _chantonna-t-elle.

Chin poussa un cri strident, tel la petite fille à qui on confisque son nounours. Danny le suivit de bon coeur dans son imitation de fillette enragée.

Elle les ignora et se tourna vers Kono et l'interrogea, passant en mode hystérique, contrastant avec la sagesse et la sérénité de son apparition.

__Alors, alors! C'est lui, gamine? _l'interrogea-telle en japonais.

_Oui, tu as raison. Mais je t'en supplie, sourit Kono de toutes ses dents, arrête de m'appeler "_gamine_"! répondit elle en anglais.

_C'est vrai, maman! la gronda gentiment sa fille. Kono n'est plus le bébé que tu as élevé avec papaseal.

__Roh! Ya personne qui me comprend! Puis d'abord, j'aimerais que l'on m'explique. C'est typique, maintenant, de couiner quand on voit une femme? questionna-t-elle, toujours en asiatique._

Elles rirent face à cette réflexion, partageant un clin d'oeil complice.

Terré dans le canapé, Chin essayait de reprendre son souffle. Aussi blanc qu'Hisae, la pensée que Steve avait un goût sur en matière de femmes le traversa un instant. Il s'agrippa à Danny, qui, jaloux, venait d'ouvrir sa vingt-troisième bière, tout en maugréant qu'a part des seins et des cheveux il avait rien à envier à la demoiselle et que c'était pas juste que Steve la préfère à lui. Vraiment, ses idées n'étaient plus claires.

Hisae amorça un geste pour aller flotter au dessus du canapé. Chin ne put s'empêcher de pousser un autre gémissement tandis que Danny, ayant totalement et définitivement sombré, s'était écarté pour laisser place à la demoiselle. Evangéline toujours avachie entre Danny, l'accoudoir et le dossier, même si elle était bien réveillée désormais, étouffa un petit rire. Et pour cause ; Chin poussait un dernier cri quand un pan du kimono fantomatique effleura sa joue et qu'il sentit une main (glacée), mais bien réelle l'effleurer. Il leva les yeux vers les perles d'argent liquide de la propriétaire. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand la petite main effleura son front. Un ange passa et il redevint calme. L'hystérie était passée. Il la remerciât puis se mit à discuter avec elle, rasséréné et sous le charme.

D'un coup, sans signe précurseur, Danny posa _la_ question. Celle qu'il ne fallait surtout, mais alors _surtout_ pas poser. Pour _son_ propre bien.

_Ov! bavouilla Danny. Know! T'peux, t'peux, chais pas comment l'dire, mouaif bin si c'est simple poutant! T'peux pas r'mner Steve, kwa, comme M'me Shu... Chui...Suchwi...Sichi... Wouaih... Hisae ! Non?

_Ahh. Danny, si c'était si simple... Il n'y a que le Contrôleur d'un voyant qui peut le rappeler.

_Et tu étais le contrôleur d'Hisa, Kono?

Étonnées, Evangéline et Kono se tournèrent vers Hisae qui s'était assoupie, la tête sur l'épaule de Chin et les jambes en travers de celles de Danny, qui lui aussi s'était pris d'affection pour la jeune femme, plus trop jaloux. Elle était morte, après tout! Et elle était tellement gentille, puis elle était maman, aussi, elle le comprenait. Puis il était bourré, alors!

Les yeux délicatement clos, une de ses grandes mèches jais tombait en travers de son visage, le tiers

Souriante, Kono répondit à la question ;

_Non, bien sur que non...

__C'est juste que je suis quelqu'un qui peut voir les fantômes. Ou serais la rétribution si je ne pouvais pas apparaître moi-même? Y'aurait plus de fun!_

_J'avoue que ce ne serais pas juste.

_Bennnnnn quiiiiiiiiiiiii c'eeeeest, qui le contooorl... Conlot? ...Controleur de Steve?

Pour toute réponse, Kono reprit sa lecture.

_Il y a aussi les contrôleurs. Ils sont comme des ponts entre le voyant, le fantôme et la réalité._

_Le fantôme, lors de sa montée au cieux, décharge tout ses sentiments humains pour être un ange accompli. Tout ce qu'il à ressenti dans sa vie passe a l'intérieur du voyant. L'amour, le bonheur, la joie... Mais aussi la douleur, la souffrance, le désespoir, tout les sentiments négatifs. Le voyant peut, sans contrôleur pour faire le lien, faire une grave dépression, mourir par douleur psychique (l'accumulation de la douleur d'une vie est si forte qu'elle peut faire basculer un esprit dans la folie, comme si elle le ressentais) C'est assez difficile, je l'admets, à appréhender. Je me suis pourtant débrouillé sans._

_Un contrôleur naît en même temps que le voyant à qui il est destiné. _

_Danny..._

_Tu es mon contrôleur._


	5. Hisae

Coucou c'est moi!  
>Après une traduction effrénée (Merci Théa N) voici le nouveau chapitre !<p>

Ben quoi? Elle plaît pas, ici, mon histoire?

.

...  
>La réaction fut identique pour les deux garçons. Ils pâlirent et ressemblèrent soudain a un poisson rouge. La bouche grande ouverte.<br>_Pardon? beuglèrent-ils.  
>Danny fut immédiatement dégrisé. Chin, lui, dans la panique, éjecta la jeune femme qui somnolait sur lui.<br>Après un regard noir, elle vint s'appuyer contre Kono et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle avait du mal à émerger.  
>_Quoi, c'est si étonnant? ironisa Kono. Pour ma part, je m'en suis doutée la première fois que l'on s'est vus. C'était évident!<br>_Maieuh... Pouquoi il ne me l'a pas dit?  
>_Oui, c'est vrai, cousine. Pourquoi? interrogea l'autre.<br>_Vous êtes stupides ou quoi? les invectiva l'ectoplasme. Si vous ne l'aviez pas vu être absorbé par le bochi ga yūrei... Comment vous l'auriez pris? Pour un fou? Sérieusement!

_...  
>_C'est bien ce que je disais... Bon, les enfants, si Steven vous a raconté un pan... nous dirons... grandement édulcoré... de son passé, ça n'était pas par pur plaisir. C'était dans un but bien précis. Tu es face à un choix, Daniel Williams. sourit elle, d'un sourire froid et étrange.<br>_Hein?  
>Il ne comprenait plus rien.<br>_Ecoute, Daniel. Tu as deux options. souffla la magnifique jeune femme.  
>_Un ; tu ne fais rien. Steve, ou son âme, plutôt, reste dans le bochi ga yūrei, le cimetière de fantômes, pour l'éternité. ennoça Kono comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.<br>_Non! hurla-t-il. Non, fit il, plus calme. Non, c'est totalement exclu.  
>_Alors deuxième option ; Tu accomplis la cérémonie. Mais attention! Vous en sortirez changés. Tout les deux. Et rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Pour vous deux. fit Hisa de sa voix flûtée.<br>_Je...  
>_Tu sais. Ton choix sera définitif. On le respectera... Mais fais attention. Tu n'as la droit qu'a un seul essai.<br>_Je vais l'aider, tiens! Quelle idée! s'exclama-t-il.  
>_Es-tu sur, Daniel Williams?<br>_Oui.  
>_Bien. sourit elle, sincèrement cette fois. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Passons à l'étage, veux-tu? Kono? Apporte nous le matériel. Evangéline? Ecarte Chin. Joins Jenna et Mary. Puis, tu me prépareras un gâteau et un pack de douze bières.<br>_Pardon? Maman?  
>_T'inquiètes, ma fille. Fais ce que je te demande et amène tout ça à la cuisine.<br>Elle se tourna vers Danny.  
>_Montons.<br>_Euh... Au fait, c'est quoi la cérémonie?

Petit chapitre ou il y a beaucoup de dialogues ; c'est un chapitre de transition.  
>Avis?<br>(Note de TN ; Waouh! Hisa me fait penser à Teal'c, dans sa manière d'énoncer les noms! Sors de ce... pas corps... mais esprit!)  
>(Note d'Aya ;) )<p> 


	6. Danny

Bon! C'est pas le meilleur truc que j'ai écrit.  
>Désolée... J'ai pas réussi à en faire ce que je voulais!<p>

_  
>_Ne t'inquiètes pas, Danny, rien d'insurmontable.<br>Elle sourit carnassièrement.  
>_Ah?<br>"Putain... Elle commence à me faire peur... C'est un esprit, quand même!"  
>Un éclat se durcit dans ses yeux.<br>"Pour Steven!"  
>_Bon, alors? fit il, regonflé à bloc. Qu'est ce que je dois faire? Me mettre à poil en chantant les teletubies? Faire la danse du ventre? Ou...<br>Elle rit, d'un rire clair et cristallin, en faisant voleter ses longues mèches couleur jais, ses beaux yeux argent plissés dans le rire.  
>_Ferme les yeux.<br>_Ah, ben ça, je peux le faire!  
>_La suite risque de nettement moins lui plaire! pouffa Kono, arrivée silencieusement. Tiens, nee-san, voici ce que tu m'as demandé. Je le prépare?<br>_Oui, s'il te plait.  
>Kono porta délicatement le souffre, des tourmalines, cinq en tout, une graine d'érable, une vanda, un quart de litre d'eau, et...un navet et s'assit dans un coin de la pièce. Elle prit un bol en terre, posa les pierres à côté et mixa le reste dedans, dans une grande bouillie infâme.<br>_Ensuite, Danny, reprit l'ectoplasme en s'approchant dangereusement, tu vas réfléchir à tes sentiments réels pour Steven.  
>_Wowowo! C'est quoi ce délire? fit il, on ne peut plus surpris.<br>Réagissant à l'excès.  
>_Danny! Fais ce que je te dis!<br>_Mais, mais... rougit-il.  
>_FERMES LES YEUX, REFLECHIS À TES SENTIMENTS ET ARRÊTE D'ÊTRE TELLEMENT ÉGOÏSTE, BON SANG! rugit-elle, transformée par la colère.<br>Apeuré et honteux, il obtempéra, s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux.  
>Alors. Ca ne devrait pas être si difficile, pourtant!<br>Steve était son coéquipier.  
>Non.<br>Son ami.  
>Son meilleur ami?<br>Alors c'était quoi, cette boule dans le ventre, la première fois qu'il avait vu Catherine?  
>Ou toute les fois ou l'autre le protégeait? Les fois ou la main du brun s'égarait au creux d'un rein (le sien, évidemment), juste avant une intervention et qu'il ne réagissait pas?<br>Qu'il appréciait ça?  
>Qu'est ce que c'était, ce sentiment affreux qu'Hisae avait réveillé, celui qu'il avait pris soins d'enfouir dès qu'il avait senti le bourgeon naître, ce sentiment désagréable qui lui donnait envie de bousiller à la kalachnikov toutes les femmes qui croisaient la route de Steven?<br>Ce sentiment éblouissant qui lui donnait des ailes, ce sentiment doux et sucré qui surgissait quand l'autre lui envoyait un de ses regards profonds, ce sentiment tellement désirable qui lui faisait sentir comme un nid de papillons dans son ventre, ce sentiment qu'il avait eu un jour pour son ex?  
>En mille fois moins fort?<br>Qu'est-ce que c'était bon dieu?  
>Qu'est-ce que c'était?<p>

Loin de toutes les considérations du blond, Kono tendit la pâte gluante, visqueuse, cristalline et curieusement, délicieusement rougeâtre à Hisae, et lui confia les cinq pierres taillés en sphères parfaites.  
>Elle referma délicatement la porte derrière elle.<br>Tout cela sans un seul bruit.  
>Hisae prit la mixture à deux doigts, traça un pentacle inversé au centre d'un ouroboros et commença à psalmodier des formules au sonorités douces, étranges et rauques.<br>Au centre de l'étrange et magique figure, se trouvait Danny, en transe, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Tn ; Ca faisait mieux en Japonais, hein?  
>Aya ;Sigh... Oh que oui.<br>Tn ; Puis y a des trucs obscurs qu''on à pas réussi à traduire...


	7. Mokthar

On s'est cassé un doigt chacuneuh! (Tn ; et moi pas! Alors, du coup, j'écris!) Oh, et merci pour les commentaires!

Bon.  
>Alors.<br>Apparemment. Et il se dit bien apparemment.  
>Ils se pourrait qu'il aie tout les symptômes de...<br>Ils se couvre le visage de ses larges mains.  
>Non, non, non, non!<br>Une poussée de chaleur l'informa gentiment qu'il était désormais de couleur tomate bien mure.  
>Il analysa encore pendant quelques minutes (bien perdues, si vous voulez mon avis), avant d'abdiquer.<br>Il était...  
>Non.<br>Si, allez, sois sincère envers toi même! Un peu de courage!  
>Il était, donc, a-m-o-u-r-e-u-x de l'autre psychopathe brun qui risquait sa vie toute les trente secondes. Et qui, apparemment, voyait les esprits.<br>Bon, d'accord, un psychopathe vachement séduisant et sexy...  
>Rah mais non! Il partait en vrille, là. C'était pas vraiment le moment!<p>

Tout ça n'arrangeait pas sa situation, mais bon.  
>Il avait répondu à la question d'Hisae, finalement, voyons le bon côté des choses.<br>_Et... Et maintenant? fit-il d'une voix plus que tremblante.  
>(En arabe, oui oui mesdames messieurs!* Et même pas dans le bon sens!)<br>_ هناك وهنا, fit-elle en l'ignorant, رجل، وعلى استعداد في أي تضحية، والتي اتخذت قرارا متعمدا وطواعية، لانقاذ واحد منا. مشاعره هي محض وتسترشد قوة غير مرئية هو أبعد منا. يسأل بكل تواضع كنت لاطلاق سراح قبضة الضباب الظلام ، بحيث يمكن عقد حفل الظهر. الافراج عن كراهيتكم التي أجريتها في السجن. لديه الحق في الحرية.

_يتم منح طلبك ، رسول من السماء. نقل صاحب الكريستال. سيكون الباب مفتوحا في خمس دقائق الخاص. fit une voix spectrale sortie de nul part. أمضى وحده ويموت وحده. ومن الواضح أن ليس لديك الحق في تفسير ما كان يتوقع.

C'était un jeune homme, d'une quinzaine d'années environ, apparemment constitué entièrement de lumière noire. Les yeux rouges, les dents longues, les oreilles pointues, il ressemblait à un vampire, au visage parfait, au corps musclé, et au regard charmeur.  
>Il eut un sourire diabolique, déformant le visage pourtant engageant une seconde plus tôt.<br>_أمضى وحده ويموت وحده.  
>Il éclata d'un rire sardonique en explosant en plusieurs panaches de fumée. Il lança un dernier ;<br>_أنا متأكد من أننا يمكن أن تعقيد العمل حتى مشاعره.  
>Furieuse, et très inquiète, Hisae le leva sur ses pieds et lui ordonna sèchement de ne pas bouger, la voix tremblante.<br>_J'ai parlé au gardien des âmes. Ils veulent bien te recevoir, tu as réussi à les convaincre, merci à ton âme d'être si pure. Tu vas passer les cinq épreuves. Ca risque juste d'être un peu plus compliqué que prévu. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne seras pas réellement seul.  
>Elle saisit vivement un sac noir que personne n'avait remarqué avant, qui traînait au fond du grenier, et le fourra de tout plein d'objets jusqu'à avoir du mal à le boucler. Puis elle le lança à Danny. Il l'attrapa d'un geste vif, mû par on ne sait quel réflexe, et tout cela sans bouger de sa place. Il s'attira comme ceci un regard appréciateur de Fantômette.<br>_Voici le sac. Tout ce dont tu auras besoin sera là dedans. Prie le ciel de t'aider à rester en vie. Tu en auras besoin.  
>Elle le serra fort contre elle, cachant le trouble causé par les paroles de Mokhtar.<br>Mokhtar signifie "le choisi". Il avait été humain il y à bien longtemps, au temps des princes et des princesses, juste avant la chute de Babylone. Il était amoureux de Johar, qui comme le signifiait son nom, était une perle. Fine, de longs cheveux noirs, digne, un port altier, un regard océan profond, qui se posait sur toutes choses avec sagesse et douceur, tout en cherchant la part de bon en tout et chacun. Elle était, un jour, tombée amoureuse de ce prince des provinces voisines. Son père à elle, trop protecteur, avait tout fait pour la dissuader de le prendre pour époux. Johar, qui savait se montrer ferme quand il le fallait, avait fait les gros yeux a son père tout en le traitant intérieurement de père trop protecteur et avait dit oui à Mokthar. Et l'avenir allait lui donner raison. La veille de son mariage, son père avait déclaré la guerre à celui de Mokthar.  
>Le bilan fut lourd ; la chute de Babylone, plus d'un million de morts, et parmi eux, Johar, décédée dans toute sa splendeur, en robe de mariée traditionnelle, le sourire au lèvres, la bague presque au doigt. Rendu fou de chagrin par la perte de sa bien aimée, Mokthar était partie dans une folie meurtrière. Il avait tué le père de Johar, puis le sien, et comme tout cela ne lui semblait pas assez, presque dérisoire face à la mort de sa "fine perle", avait massacré le reste des habitants encore en vie, histoire de se venger de ceux qui avaient eu la chance de survivre. Enfin, lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'une personne vivante à cinquante kilomètres à la ronde, il se suicida, nourrissant le secret espoir de rejoindre Johar.<br>Mais il en fut autrement. Il avait été mauvais, et aucun "passeur" ni "contrôleur" ne voulaient le laisser acceder au septième ciel. Ils le jugèrent trop instable. Le seigneur des sous sols, par contre, avait eu droit une nouvelle recrue de choix.  
>Même du fond de sa folie furieuse, il comprit et accepta avec grâce. Au fur et à mesure des siècles, il monta dans la hiérarchie, jusqu'à devenir un ange de la mort détestable et bras droit de confience du seigneur des sous-sols.<br>Son CV morbide et ses paroles cruelles inquiétaient fortement Hisae.  
>_Reviens en vie, et ramène nous Steven, s'il te plaît.<br>Sur ces mots elle s'écarta du cercle, laissant place à une porte.  
>Mais pas n'importe laquelle.<br>C'était la porte des enfers.

EDIT ; Mais quelle truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuffe! J'ai pas mis la trad!  
>Bon, en gros, ça donne ça ;<br>Il y a ici un homme, prêt à tout les sacrifices, qui à pris une décision mûrement réfléchie et de son plein gré, pour sauver l'un des nôtres.  
>Ses sentiments sont purs et guidés par une force invisible qui nous dépasse.<br>Il vous demande humblement de relâcher l'emprise de la sombre brume, afin que la cérémonie de retour puisse avoir lieu.

Votre requête est acceptée, messagère des cieux.  
>Amenez le porteur de cristal à qui vous n'avez évidemment pas le droit de lui expliquer ce qu'il l'attend.<br>Il passera seul, et mourra seul.  
>Je ne lui souhaite pas de réussir : Il pourra servir de nourriture à mes enfants.<br>Je suis sur que nous pouvons compliquer les travaux à la hauteur de ses sentiments, si ils sont si fort que ce dont vous voulez nous persuader.  
>La porte s'ouvrira dans cinq de vos minutes.<br>Soyez prêts.

Désolées du retard ; problèmes persos ; expliqués ci-haut.  
>C'est pas super super, mais c'est de la transition!<br>* On y a laissé comme tel, car l'écriture puis la traduction fut la cause de nombreux fou-rires.  
>Fantômette ; c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle entre nous.<br>Avis?


	8. Arkos

Mon retard est impardonnable. Je suis vraiment, profondément désolée. Mais comme l'a dit une jeune sage philosophe de ma connaissance "La vie nous retient tous prisonnier, certains plus que d'autres... Ajoutons à cela un temps qui semble être le champion toute catégorie des sprints olympiens..." Enfin, pardon. Et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>C'était la porte des enfers, donc, je disais. Des têtes de démons hurlantes et grimmaçantes scandaient des "Bienvenue, bienvenue!" tout à fait angoissants.<p>

Rapidement une multitude de bras fantomatiques et décharnés en sortirent, l'agrippèrent et commencèrent à l'attirer vers l'intérieur, qui le ceinturant, qui l'étranglant, qui le bâillonnant. Il paniqua, ne put retenir un cri de stupeur et de frayeur mêlée.

Un flash noir, et il ne fut plus là.

La porte avait disparu.

Plus aucune trace de son existence.

__Bonne chance, Danny. Bonne chance._

Elle baissa les yeux, soupira et sauta. Hisae voleta un instant, se percha sur une poutre, les yeux clos, en attendant leur retour.

†††

Bon.

Il était tombé ou, encore?

Il eut un frisson ; la température était extrême. Ca faisait un véritable et étonnant chaud / froid avec le climat de l'île.

Heureusement, il lui semblait avoir vu Hisae ranger, non, fourrer dans son sac un...

_Ah ah! s'écria-t-il, victorieux. La voilà!

Il brandissait fièrement une polaire _Quechua_ à col roulé, jaune canari à pois roses fushia et rayures vertes fluos* absolument hideuse mais fourrée et complètement isolante au froid. Danny eut quelques secondes ou il apprécia franchement le fait d'être réchauffé, fut-ce par une polaire aussi moche, avant de se rappeler qu'il était sensé être en enfer. Alors, pourquoi, ô grand pourquoi, ça caillait autant (si ce n'est plus) que dans le grand nord? Les degrés devaient facilement atteindre -50 Celsius! Certes, le paysage arctique était magnifique ; rivière de glace, stalactites et stalagmites, givre et neige, et tout ça et tout ça, mais, si il ne se bougeait pas très vite le popotin, paysages magnifiques ou pas, il allait finir en glaçon pour Picard Surgelés © .

Observant plus attentivement les environs, il remarqua une arche. Elle était _étrange_ (Pour autant que quelque chose puisse l'être dans un lieu pareil), sculptée, gravée dans la glace, ornée de signes cabalistiques inquiétants. Avec inquiétude, il passa dessous (par ce que le reste de cet... _endroit_ était _vide, _pas pour l'amour du risque!)... Pour découvrir un labyrinthe. Le labyrinthe le plus grand et tortueux qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et qui, en plus de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs effrayantes des Enfers, il le découvrit bien vite, la glace dont il était composé renvoyait son image, genre palais des glaces qu'il faisait avec Grace dans les fêtes foraines.

L'architecte qui avait conçu cette... _chose_... était sans doute un schizophrène maniaco-dépressif et paranoïaque qui avait fait une indigestion de glace dans un manoir hanté le soir d'halloween tout en ayant une peur panique des bisounours**.

Mortel.

Il allait crever.

Greuh.

†††

C'est avec suspicion qu'il avança de trois pas avant de se prendre la première glace en pleine poire. Ok. Il était vraiment _obligé_ de passer par là? Un coup d'oeil derrière lui lui appris que le labyrinthe s'était refermé. Donc pas de retour en arrière possible. Génial. Il avança encore, à taton, les doigts glacés. Un coup d'euil dans sa besace miracle et il y pêcha un bonnet, des gants, une écharpe, un mot et une boussole. Il déplia le papier.

_"Salut à toi, espèce d'imbécile! Saches juste qu'a l'heure ou j'écris, je suis mariée à ma merveilleuse Hisa (D'ailleurs si c'est toi je t'égorge) et papa de ma toute jeune Eva (Si c'est toi, insolente gamine, je te promets une mort affreuse. Et lente)_

_Maintenant permets moi une question, illustre inconnu(e?)_

_Pourquoi, ô grands dieux, es tu venu ici? (Imagine mon soupir exaspéré) _

_Je ne sais pas qui tu es (pour moi, s'entend), à ce moment de ma vie, mais maintenant que tu es là, autant t'en expliquer le maximum possible sans transgresser les lois._

_Histoire que tu survives._

_Il y a quatre salles, quatre cercles, plus le cinquième, différent, a expliciter plus tard. Chaque cercle correspond à un élément passablement mortel et dit _"infernal" _(par définition pouvant causer _ta mort_)._

_En premier vient le cercle des glaces ; Un labyrinthe torturé, créé des mains de Loki, le seul diæble du premier cercle à avoir survécu au génocide. Bref. Histoires de voyants incompréhensibles (les histoires, hein). N'en tient pas compte._

_Voilà les seuls indices que j'ai le droit de te laisser pour cette première épreuve (et t'inquiètes tu auras le reste en temps voulu. (J'espère que tu es doué(e) avec les énigmes!)_

_"_Toute énigme à une solution. Observe bien et elle t'apparaîtra d'elle même. Ultérieurement, tu pourras réfléchir à la dangerosité de toutes ces épreuves. Revenons à nos moutons. Ne réfléchis pas à toute vitesse ; prends ton temps face à cette énigme. Elle pourrait sinon t'être fatale.

Au début ton esprit semblera embrouillé ; ne t'en inquiètes pas et concentres toi bien.

De nombreuses vérités t'apparaîtront bientôt. Refuse les évidences. Oublie tout préjugés ; ici rien n'est ce qu'il n'y parait! Il faut juste ne confondre fausse vérité et illusions.

Tout les mots ont une place bien définie et une signification bien précise. Explore bien chaque recoin de cette lettre._"_

_Amuses toi bien (Et remercies Arkos pour la débilité ou difficulté (le prends pas mal, hein.) de cette... _chose_._

_Amitiés _

_Steven_

* * *

><p><em>*Véridique<em>

_**... ^/^_

_Merci d'avoir lu!_


End file.
